


Finding a Way

by Mice



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Minor Angst, Pre-Relationship, fairshawlidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: When the Fourth War ended, Mathias went back to Stormwind.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Finding a Way

**Author's Note:**

> For BoilingHeart's Fairshawlidays prompts - Surprise

Flynn was sitting on his couch when Mathias got home that evening. He stared at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"You never said goodbye," Flynn said.

Mathias blinked at him for a moment. "Leaving aside how you even found out where I live, I'm astonished you got past the traps and alarms on this place to get in here at all."

Flynn shrugged. There was no smile on his face and he seemed sad, for lack of a better word. "I thought we were friends. I knew your lot would be leaving Boralus once the war was over, but I really hoped you'd at least talk to me first."

"I didn't think you'd--"

"Miss you?"

Mathias nodded. "Yeah." The idea that Flynn might care that he was leaving surprised him almost as much as the fact that he was sitting there on his couch. The secondary realization that he trusted the man enough not to kill him simply for being there unexpectedly was a bit of a shock.

"Was it something I did? I mean, it probably was. That's usually what happens." Flynn rested his elbows on his knees and propped his chin on his hands, not looking at him. "I just thought we were friends, and you don't leave your friends behind without a word. It hurt, mate."

"It wasn't anything you did." With a sigh, Mathias unbuckled his pauldrons and set them on their stand. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize." He sat beside Flynn and studied him for a moment. "There's never been anyone who would miss me before." There'd certainly never been anyone who'd follow him back to Stormwind and show up in his flat unless they were trying to kill him, but Flynn was… unique.

Flynn looked up at him, puzzled. "That's… really?"

"Yes. Really." He wasn't sure why Flynn would care that he'd returned to Stormwind, but it left an unfamiliar tight feeling in his chest.

"Well, I did."

"You didn't just come to say goodbye, did you," Mathias said. It wasn't a question, though he wasn't certain of the why behind it.

Flynn shook his head. "Now that I know where to find you, I thought… maybe I could come by sometimes?"

That sounded better than it had any right to. "I think I'd like that. As you'd probably guessed, I don't know too much about how to have a friend."

"Until you disappeared, you were doing just fine in Boralus." Flynn reached out and rested a hand on his arm, hesitant. "I'd been kind of hoping we might be a little more than that, eventually."

Cautious, Mathias covered Flynn's hand with one of his own. "I think we might be able to work something out. I should warn you that I'm likely to be about as bad at that as I am at being a friend."

Finally, Flynn smiled. "Well, you're in luck. I just happen to be really good at that sort of thing."

"One of us should be." Mathias smiled back at him. "You _do_ have to tell me how you got in here, though."

Flynn laughed. "That's a long story, mate."


End file.
